Invader Zim: The Movie!!!
by Invader Sam
Summary: Zim, Dib, Gaz & GIR travel to Irk to stop an invading Alien Army! Cool, huh? ^_^ Chapter 18 & 19 are up now!! The finale!! Yay!! Will Zim never return to Earth?? ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim – The Movie!  
  
"Attack of the Zhengians!"  
  
Basic Plot: A rival race of conqueror aliens has attacked Planet Irk! After a failed attempt at getting aid from the Universal Congress (yes, it's a cheap imitation of Star Wars' Galactic Senate), The Tallest must call back all of the Invaders who are off on missions – including Zim! And when Dib and Gaz wind up stowing away on his Voot Cruiser, you just know there's gonna be MADNESS!! And who are the two crazy Earth girls who seem to pop up in odd places for a quick laugh? You'll just have to wait and find out!  
  
Songs for Soundtrack:  
  
The Beatles – "Help!"  
  
The Beatles – "Run for Your Life"  
  
John Melloncamp – "Hurt So Good"  
  
Pink Floyd – "Another Brick in the Wall"  
  
Billy Joel – "You May Be Right"  
  
REM – "It's the End of the World"  
  
Clear Water Revival – "Bad Moon on the Rise"  
  
Super Tramp – "Take the Long Way Home"  
  
Queen – "We Will Rock You/We are the Champions"  
  
The Rolling Stones – "Satisfaction"  
  
Billy Joel – "It's Still Rock & Roll to Me"  
  
Elton John – "I'm Still Standing"  
  
[More to come as we think of them]  
  
Zim's Classmates (just for reference): Aki, Brian, Rob, Sara, Melvin, Zita, Alex, Carl, Chunk, Mathew P. Mathers III, Spoo, The Letter M, Tae, Keef, Smolga, Penny, Smeedge, Gretchen  
  
Script (yes, we're starting things very fast!):  
  
Scene One: [Fade in on deep space. A huge armada of spaceships (all sleek and black) pulls out of hyper-drive. Camera zooms in, through the window of the largest ship, to the interior of the cockpit. The Zhengian captain is sitting in the center of the large room in a metal chair with a high back. Other Zhengians are scattered about at different control stations, monitoring everything. One of the Zhengians sitting in front of what looks like a huge steering mechanism, turns towards the captain.]  
  
Zhengian #1: We've entered out of hyperspace, Captain Khain, sir.  
  
Khain: [nods] Very good, soldier. I trust we've had the coordinates set right?  
  
Zhengian #1: Yes sir, we should be arriving in the 2654th solar system any moment now.  
  
Khain: [puts a finger to his chin] Excellent…and how long until we reach our destination?  
  
Zhengian #1: About an hour, sir.  
  
Khain: Good…good…we've waited for decades…we can wait one more hour…  
  
[Camera cuts back to view the armada again, this time from the back as they float off into the blackness. Screen is black for a few seconds, then Theme Music starts and the Movie Logo-thing appears on screen in all its glory! Then fade to black again.] 


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: [Screen is still black. Little white stars fade into focus. The camera sweeps downward and we see planet Earth. "Another Brick in the Wall" starts playing softly as the camera zooms in on the town where Zim lives. The camera sweeps through the streets of town until finding the Skool. Cut to interior of Ms. Bitters' classroom. The calendar reads "JUNE 16". It's the last day of school. The clock reads "2:50 AM". The kids are showing signs of restlessness, each dressed in a warm-weather-version of their normal outfit. Ms. Bitters is lecturing on to the last. Despite the speaking, the song plays on, softly.]  
  
Ms. Bitters: Now, I know all you poor doomed children are looking forward to the start of Summer Vacation, but be well warned! Horrible things await you next year! So as you frolic in your undeserved free-time, keep in mind that you only have a few precious months of childhood left! [The kids all gasp, horror-struck. Zim looks puzzled.]  
  
Zita: What are you talking about, Ms. Bitters?  
  
The Letter M: Yeah. Next year's only sixth grade.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Only sixth grade, you say? [Smiles cruelly] You really don't get it, do you? Sixth grade is your last year in this Skool. After that, you'll be headed straight for…[long pause for dramatic effect]…Middle Skool!! [The kids gasp and exchange nervous looks] There, you'll be tortured in ways you never dreamed possible!! [As Ms. Bitters rants, the camera pans the classroom]. You'll get up at six in the morning! [Aki gulps, Brian shudders] You'll have to remember locker combinations! [Rob shivers, Sarah whimpers] That is, if the upperclassmen decide not to lock you in them! [Melvin crouches lower in his seat, Alex nearly chokes on his pencil, which he'd been chewing the eraser of] You'll have eight classes a day! [Carl and Chunk look at each other, terrified] And each class will have a different teacher! [Mathew P. Mathers III screams, Spoo bites his lip] And each in a different classroom! [Tae tugs at his collar uncomfortably; Keef hides his head with his arms] The building is so large, it's impossible not to get lost! [Smolga glances around, kinda schizophrenic-like, Penny bites her nails] The hallways are more crowded than the freeway at rush hour! [Smeedge and Gretchen hug each other and wail] So you'd better get used to your horrible fates now, while there's still time. [Cut to view of the clock, which strikes 3. The bell rings] Go now. [She points to the door] Enjoy your summer, if you can.  
  
[The kids hurry out of the classroom and once they're in the hallway they stop for a moment to look at each other]  
  
Zita: You know…Middle Skool is still a whole 'nother year away…  
  
Tae: Yeah. Why should we be worrying about it now?  
  
Spoo: Right! A year is ages away! Like eternity!  
  
[Their moods lifted greatly, the kids cheer and run outside and onto the playground. Only Zim and Dib are left in the hallway.]  
  
Zim: [to himself as he walks towards the door] What is this…Summer Vacation? Why would the Earthanoids give their children months of free time?  
  
Dib: What's the matter, Zim? You don't seem too excited. That's not normal, you know. [He slips his trench coat off as they step outside] Most kids wait all year long for Summer Vacation. And I know exactly what I'm gonna do this summer…spy on you!  
  
Zim: [glares at Dib] That's what you think, Earth stink. But I'll have you know that I've been adding improvements to my home's defenses for the past week! It'd be a miracle if you even got near the front door!! AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Dib: We'll just see about that, Zim! I'll see you around…but you won't see me! Ha ha ha! [Walks off through the crowds of partying children]  
  
Zim: FOOL!! Just try and breach my security!! I dare you!! Just go ahead and try!! You won't make a fool of me this summer, Dib!! [As he stops his rant he looks around. The kids are all staring at him.] What are you looking at?!?!  
  
[The kids go back to their celebrating and Zim walks off. As he walks down the streets towards home, camera cuts to the sun, burning brightly up in the sky. Zim begins to sweat, and wipes a hand across his brow. But the sun keeps getting hotter and hotter, and as he smolders more and more, he pulls off his gloves and rolls up the sleeves of his tunic, revealing his skinny green arms and 3-fingered hands. He makes it to his house, still sweating.]  
  
Zim: Curse this Earth sun…how can the humans stand this heat?? [As an answer, a few kids run by, squirting each other with water guns.] If only their water wasn't so acidic…I must find a way around the heat!!  
  
G.I.R.: [bounding out of the house in his dog costume, slurping a juice box.] Hi!!  
  
Zim: G.I.R.! How can you stand being in that costume in this heat??  
  
G.I.R.: I've got ice cubes in my head!!  
  
Zim: Uh…huh…  
  
G.I.R.: You should try it, it's…[He stops, staring blankly.] uh-oh…BRAIN FREEZE!! Hehehehehe! [He holds his head and laughs.]  
  
Zim: [retreating into the house] Computer! Activate the cooling unit!  
  
Computer: Cooling Unit Activated!  
  
Zim: [looking around] I feel no difference. Computer, run a diagnostic to make sure the cooling unit is functioning properly.  
  
Computer: [beeps, whirrs and whistles] Diagnostic complete. Cooling Unit has melted.  
  
Zim: Melted?!?! How could that be?? Surely the Earth sun could not be that hot!!  
  
Computer: Irken technology has been exposed to more heat than can be handled…total meltdown inevitable.  
  
Zim: TOTAL MELTDOWN?!?!?! This can't be!! G.I.R.!!  
  
G.I.R.: [drops from out of nowhere next to Zim, now out of his costume] Yes, my Master? [In robotic voice, eyes going red for a moment and he salutes.]  
  
Zim: We need to find someway of cooling down the house before it melts!  
  
G.I.R.: [Still in the robotic voice] Yes, SIR! 


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3: [Dib is just getting home. Gaz is seated on the front step in the shade, playing her Game Slave 2, dressed in her usual outfit, except no sleeves and no leggings.]  
  
Gaz: [not looking up] What took you so long?  
  
Dib: [shrugs] Nothin'. I was just enjoying my first moments of freedom, I guess.  
  
Gaz: You're so weird. I guess you're gonna waste your summer trying to stop Zim from conquering the planet, right?  
  
Dib: Of course. And it's not wasting! Someday you'll thank me for this, Gaz!  
  
Gaz: Yeah. I doubt it. [Dib ignores her and goes inside.]  
  
[Camera cuts back to the 2654th solar system. The Zhengian Armada is closing in on the planet Irk. Cut to the Capitol Building on Planet Irk. Cut to interior throne room. Red and Purple are seated (naturally) on their thrones, but neither of them is looking their usual cocky selves. They both are watching a giant monitor nervously. The image on screen is of the Zhengian Armada looming closer to Irk.]  
  
Purple: [turns to Red] This is bad, right?  
  
Red: Duh!  
  
Communications Irken: Sirs? We have an incoming transmission from the Zhengians. Shall I put it through?  
  
Red: [gulps] Very well. Go ahead. [The C.I. twists a dial and Captain Khain appears on the monitor]  
  
Khain: Well, well, well. The Almighty Tallest. It certainly has been a long time, hasn't it?  
  
Red: [hiding his nervousness with an annoyed attitude] What do you want, Khain?  
  
Khain: You of all people should know that, Red. I'm sure you're aware that our peace agreement has expired.  
  
Purple: It did? I thought we arranged to renegotiate…didn't we?  
  
Khain: Yes…we did…but as it turns out, you two bumbling idiots failed to attend the meeting!! [Leans forward, gripping the arms of his chair angrily]  
  
Red: [laughs uneasily] Did we now…? [Glances at Purple]  
  
Purple: [nods] Yeah…we had another appointment… [He gazes upward. Screen blurs into a flashback of Red and Purple getting massages from a pair of blue-skinned alien girls.]  
  
Flashback Purple: Didn't we have that peace-agreement thing with the Zhengians today?  
  
Flashback Red: Yeah, but would you really rather be there then here?  
  
Flashback Purple: Nah. [They both sigh. Screen blurs and comes back into focus on Purple. He's blushing slightly.]  
  
Khain: [Seems to get the hint and rolls his eyes] I see…and I'm sure it was very important…  
  
Red: Yes it was. Now…maybe we can reschedule?  
  
Khain: [laughs] Oh it's too late for that, boys. According to the 5th clause of the last agreement, the treaty had to be reinstated within 48 hours of the expiration date, or the planet that failed to attend the renegotiations was susceptible to a full-scale invasion by the second planet. And of course…you both know what that means, right? [Red and Purple look at each other and gulp. Khain's laughter is heard. Fade to black.] 


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4: [Back at Zim's house, it's late afternoon and he and G.I.R. are just finishing installing the new cooling unit to the roof.]  
  
Zim: [wipes his brow, still sweating. He has now cast his tunic aside.] Phew. That should do it G.I.R. We won't have to worry about that wretched Earth sun any longer!  
  
G.I.R.: [points at Zim's back] How come you're all red?  
  
Zim: Huh? [Tries to twist around to look at himself and sees that his back is all red – sunburned.] What is this madness?? What has that horrible sun done to me?? [G.I.R. pokes him in the back and he howls with pain, then jumps down from the roof. G.I.R. follows.]  
  
G.I.R.: Did that hurt? I'll do it again!!  
  
Zim: No!! That's quite all right, G.I.R. [He ducks inside the house and rushes down to the lab.] Computer! I need a read out on my skin cells. [A glass tube drops down over him and flashes a dim red. The tube is sucked up quickly]  
  
Computer: Skin cells have been burned by Earth's yellow sun.  
  
Zim: BURNED!? This can't be! Computer, is there any way to heal it?? [Cut to Zim sitting, rigid on the couch in the living room. G.I.R. is applying a pale green ointment to Zim's back. Zim is gritting his teeth, wincing with pain. "Hurt So Good" is playing in the background.] There has got to be another way…  
  
[Cut to a wide view of the outside of Zim's house. The sun is now starting to set. The kids are gathering in the streets, happy as ever, shouting about an 'End-of-Skool-Year Pool-Party'. "You May Be Right" is playing in the background. The news of the party is now reaching Dib & Gaz's house. Cut to interior their living room.]  
  
Prof. Membrane: [coming into the room with a sandwich] Kids, there's quite a ruckus outside. What's going on?  
  
Gaz: [dressed in a black bathing suit, a dark purple jacket over it, still playing her GS2] Pool Party. We'd be going, if [calling towards the stairs] Dib wasn't taking so long to get ready!  
  
Dib: [slides down the stairs, dressed in black swim shorts and a blue t- shirt with the gray smiley-face] Ok, ok! I'm here. [Looks up at Prof.] We'll see you later, Dad.  
  
Prof. Membrane: Well, I'm glad to see you're taking an interest in social- interaction. Have fun then!  
  
Gaz: Yeah right. Let's go, Dib. [They leave, Gaz still playing her GS2]  
  
[Cut back to Zim's house. Zim is at the window, watching the kids marching down the street.]  
  
Zim: What is this? The Earthanoids are gathering, G.I.R.! Perhaps it would be wise to investigate.  
  
G.I.R.: [dropping down next to Zim in his dog costume] PARTY!! Yahoo!! Here! [Holds up a pair of black swim shorts] You'll need these!  
  
Zim: [takes the shorts uneasily] What do you know that you're not telling me?  
  
G.I.R.: You'll see. Hurry! We don't wanna miss it! [Cut to Zim (now in the swim shorts and magenta T-Shirt) and G.I.R. following the kids down the street. They reach the community pool and it seems to be in better condition than anything else in the town. It's overrun with kids.]  
  
Zim: It appears to be some sort of festival, G.I.R. What do you suppose it means? [Glancing around at the kids] They're all acting like monkeys!  
  
G.I.R.: I like monkeys! [Zim growls]  
  
Dib: [coming up behind Zim] Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Zim. I wouldn't think you'd want to be near this much water. [At the word 'water', Zim's eyes widen and he sees the pool for the first time.] I hope you came prepared. They don't call it a pool party for nothing. Ha ha ha ha! [Dib walks off, grinning.]  
  
Zim: [in a hushed voice] G.I.R.! What am I going to do??  
  
G.I.R.: I brought glue! [His head opens for a second and a glue bottle pops out]  
  
Zim: Of course! Good work, G.I.R. [taking the glue bottle, he dashes off- screen]  
  
G.I.R.: Oh…my glue…[sniffs the air] I smell…Hot Dogs!! [He runs off excitedly towards a spot where kids are working a grill] Hot Dogs!! [He knocks the kids over, climbs onto the grill, and begins to eat. Then he realizes his costume is on fire and runs, laughing crazily, into the pool, where the fire is extinguished quickly. G.I.R. remains in the pool, splashing happily.]  
  
Zim: [Emerges from the Boys' Room, looking very pleased with himself. He takes a deep breath.] I think I'm ready now. [He struts to the edge of the pool. He glances over to make sure Dib is watching and does a cannonball into the water. He resurfaces and sticks his tongue out at Dib, who is boiling mad.]  
  
Dib: How did he do that, Gaz?? Huh?? Huh?? How??  
  
Gaz: I dunno. Leave me alone.  
  
Dib: Well, whatever he's doing, it can't last forever. [He marches off to the pool determinedly]  
  
Gaz: Boys… 


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5: [Deep space once again. This time a large silver planet is in the center screen. The words "Planet Democracia" are typed across the bottom left corner, linger for a few seconds, then fade. Cut to a helicopter shot of the main city, zooming in on the largest building in the city. Cut to the inside of this building. We see a room bigger than three football fields, filled with rows of boxes or pods, each holding representatives from different planets across the universe. The name of each planet is engraved in a plaque on the front of the pod. In the center is a large pod, filled with a dozen or so different aliens, each looking very stiff and diplomatic. In the center is a Jehnan dignitary, the Supreme Governor Jhonen Zequsav (who looks a lot like Jhonen Vasquez only with pale orange skin and a more space-age-ish outfit).]  
  
Jhonen: [standing up] If I could have the attention of the representatives, please… [The crowd ignores him, all engaged in side conversations] Your attention please… [A paper airplane flies past his head] Please… [Pulls out a giant megaphone] …SHUT UP!!!! [Camera pans the silent, shocked crowd, then back to Jhonen] Thank you. I welcome you all to the 1,000,000th session of the Universal Congress. Today's session will open with an appeal for aid by the Irken Empire. Delegates of the Planet Irk, come forward.  
  
[The lights dim. The crowd looks around, confused. Then the laser/smoke machine show begins. Jhonen puts a hand on his forehead. A pod floats to the center of the room, carrying the Tallest.]  
  
Purple: [leaning in to Red] Are you sure we're not overdoing it?  
  
Red: Nah… [Turns to address the crowd] Honorable Representatives of the Galaxies, we hope you've enjoyed the light show and I promise there's more where that came from-  
  
Jhonen: [cuts him off] Red, just get to the point.  
  
Red: Heh heh…right.  
  
Purple: [steps in front of Red] We come to you under very dire circumstances-  
  
Sam & Sarah: [Pop up in their own pod, waving banners, both wearing shirts with Zim on them] Yeah!! We love you, Purple!!  
  
Red: [gives Purple a funny look] Friends of yours?? [Purple shakes his head]  
  
Jhonen: Get those two out of here! Security!! [Two bulky security droids show up and drag Sam & Sarah off, kicking and flailing. Jhonen sighs, as if this happened everyday.] Could we continue, please??  
  
Red: Of course. The Zhengian Military has threatened to launch a full-scale invasion on our home planet-  
  
Purple: Well, actually, they've already started.  
  
Red: Right. And our own army is barely holding them off. So…  
  
Purple: You think we could get some back up?? [One of the aliens at the center pod stands up]  
  
Alien #1: Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?? The Irkens are asking us for help, when they've tried to conquer each of the planets here at least once at some point in history?? [She waves towards the crowd, who are all looking really angry]  
  
Red & Purple: Aww, c'mon! You guys aren't still mad about that are you?? [The crowd continues to glare at them]  
  
Purple: [quietly] I'll take that as a big 'yes'. Let's get out of here.  
  
Red: [nods] Good idea. [They both zip off screen, leaving clouds of dust behind]  
  
Jhonen: [turns to Alien #1] Good work. I didn't think we'd ever get rid of 'em.  
  
Alien #1: Thank you, Gov'ner.  
  
[Cut to outside the building, the Tallest are walking away]  
  
Red: Well, that was mortifying!  
  
Purple: What're we gonna do now?  
  
Red: We're on our own. And desperate times call for desperate measures. C'mon. We've got some work to do.  
  
Purple: [as the scene fades out] I was afraid you'd say that… 


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6: [As the scene plays out, we hear Red's voice]  
  
Red: [sounding very serious] Calling all Irken Invaders. Your home planet needs you. We've been attacked by the Zhegians, and our forces are weakening. We understand that your missions off planet are crucial to Operation Impending Doom 2, but the operation is being put on hold for now. We need all of you to drop everything you're doing and return to Irk as quickly as possible. You may resume your missions as soon as this new threat to our world has been dealt with. End Transmission.  
  
[As he speaks, we see countless Irken Invaders looking up as if they can hear him and rush to their Voot Cruisers. We also see the Cruisers gathering in a steady stream, all heading for Planet Irk.]  
  
[Cut to Earth, Zim's house a few days after the pool party. In the lab, Zim is working on his jet-pack-thing. G.I.R. is running around in the background. A red light begins flashing.]  
  
Computer: Incoming Transmission from Irk.  
  
Zim: What? The Tallest are contacting me? [He reaches out and presses the blinking button. Red's words appear on screen] Irk's been invaded?!?! How can this be?? G.I.R.!  
  
G.I.R.: [Comes to a halt next to Zim, eyes red] Yes, my lord?  
  
Zim: We need to ready the Crusier!! We leave for Irk tonight!! [Zim's words echo and fade away, as camera pans through the ground, showing Dib sitting with a huge stethoscope pressed against the ground.]  
  
Dib: [raises stethoscope] Wow…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!! I can't miss this!! [He stands up and runs out of the yard, the gnomes chasing him until he reaches the gate. "Bad Moon on the Rise" starts playing.] 


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7: [The sun is setting over Dib's house. Cut to the living room. Dib is loading his backpack with supplies. Gaz is playing her GS2 on the couch.]  
  
Gaz: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Dib: I was spying on Zim today and he's going back to his home planet!! I'm not missing my chance to finally prove my theories! [He stuffs a high-tech camera into the backpack.]  
  
Gaz: Sure…whatever you say…send me a postcard, will ya?  
  
Dib: [stands up, frowning] Aren't you the least bit interested??  
  
Gaz: No…  
  
Dib: [grabs her arm] C'mon! You're coming with me! [Drags her out the door]  
  
Gaz: [as he pulls her down the street] I will destroy you.  
  
[Cut to Zim's House. The roof is open and the Cruiser is exposed. Zim and G.I.R. are loading supplies into it.]  
  
Zim: That should just about do it, G.I.R. Have we forgotten anything?  
  
G.I.R.: My tacos! My tacos! I need my TACOS!!! [He runs back into the house down a staircase that is sticking up out of the floor.]  
  
Zim: [following G.I.R. down the stairs in the house] G.I.R.! Leave them! We have more important things to worry about! [As Zim disappears into the house, Dib climbs up onto the launch bay, Gaz in tow.]  
  
Dib: Wow! Would you look at this, Gaz! It's incredible, isn't it?  
  
Gaz: Whatever. [They both stand looking into the cargo bay of the Cruiser, and then the top of the bay closes on them, knocking them into the small storage area.]  
  
Zim: [Emerging from the staircase.] Hurry G.I.R.! We've got to leave as soon as possible! [G.I.R. comes up the stairs, arms full of tacos. They climb into the cockpit and the window closes over them.] Now…engage Launch Sequence! [Zim presses a big green button and the flares ignite under the ship. It lifts off quickly and shoots into hyperspace as soon as it's cleared the atmosphere.]  
  
[Cut to cargo bay. Dib and Gaz are cramped in the tiny space and are getting bumped around.]  
  
Gaz: Ok, now I'm definitely going to destroy you.  
  
Dib: Uh-huh. Whatever. [He sighs, then looks up] Can you believe this? We're about to witness things most paranormal investigators only dream about!  
  
Gaz: Yeah sure. I'm getting out of this trunk. Where's the door to the cockpit? [She crawls off to look for it]  
  
Dib: Gaz! You can't let Zim know we're here! [He crawls after her] He could jettison us off into space in a second! [He reaches her just as she finds the door. It opens and they tumble into the cockpit]  
  
Zim: Ahhh!!! Intruders!! What do you think you're doing here?? Dib! You troublesome human! Can't you ever keep your smelly nose out of my business??  
  
Dib: [stands up] No way, Zim! I'm gonna follow you to the ends of the universe!  
  
G.I.R.: [noticing Gaz] Hi!  
  
Gaz: Would you stop staring at me? [G.I.R. grins] I mean it. Knock it off. [G.I.R. continues to grin at her. She grabs his neck.] Do I make myself clear?? [G.I.R. nods, now scared, and she drops him.]  
  
Zim: [growls] There's no time to turn back now. I guess I'm stuck with you until this is over. Curses.  
  
Dib: Yes! [Starts looking around] This is amazing! [Pulls out his camera]  
  
Zim: [Leans in close to Dib, menacingly] What do you think you're doing with that? [Dib drops the camera]  
  
Gaz: [looking out the window at the planets and stars whizzing by] So…how fast are we going?  
  
Zim: Oh, I'd say at least 200 light-years per hour. Normally it would take 6 months to reach my home planet from Earth, but in hyper-drive it should only take a few hours.  
  
Dib: Wow…this is incredible…  
  
Zim: You do realize that once we reach Irk it will only be a matter of time until you are locked away in the palace dungeons. If I were you, I wouldn't be in any rush to get there. [He grins evilly]  
  
Dib: We'll see about that. You planet's under attack, isn't it? I'll bet there'll be so much chaos no one'll even notice us.  
  
Gaz: [Resuming her GS2 playing, G.I.R. watching over her shoulder.] Would you both shut up?  
  
[Cut to exterior view of the Cruiser as it speeds away.] 


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8: [A black screen with the words "Two Hours Later" written on it. That fades out and we see the Cruiser pull out of hyper-drive. It closes in on Irk, only to come up behind the Zhengian Armada which has surrounded the planet. All four passengers stare at it in awe and shock.]  
  
Zim: Sweet Jumping Jellybean…  
  
Dib: Whoa…  
  
Gaz: Look at the size of those things…  
  
G.I.R.: Ooohhh…  
  
Dib: [Looks at Zim] What now?  
  
Zim: This is gonna take some fancy piloting.  
  
Db: You mean we're actually gonna try and get through the blockade??  
  
Gaz: That's insane.  
  
G.I.R.: [smiling] And so are we!  
  
Zim: [grins] Right. So let's go for it! [With an India-war-cry, he grabs the joystick and sends the Cruiser straight into the blockade. As they all scream, the Cruiser dodges countless laser blasts, breaks out of the blockade and goes hurtling towards the planet. Zim pulls hard on the joystick as they reach the main hanger off to the side of the palace, and the Cruiser comes to a screeching halt in the hanger, perfectly parked between two more Cruisers.] Whew. Well, that was easy, right? [He glances back at the others. Dib is clutching his seat, petrified. Gaz is still playing her GS2. G.I.R. is laughing crazily.]  
  
G.I.R.: Let's do it again!!  
  
Zim: All right. Let's get going. [He presses a button and the cockpit opens up, they all climb out into the hanger. Dib starts taking pictures of all the Voot Cruisers. Zim growls at him and he puts the camera away. Then Zim leads them through the hanger and into the palace, where they join a group of other Irkens who are marching off down the corridor.]  
  
[Cut to a room a bit like the planet Conventia, only on a smaller scale. Irkens are pouring into it, including Zim, Dib, Gaz and G.I.R. The Tallest are standing on an elevated platform at the front of the room. As the last few Irkens file in, heavy metal door slam behind them. The Tallest look a bit worn out, having never handled anything crisis-like before.]  
  
Red: I'm sure you're all aware of the current situation, so we won't explain it again.  
  
Purple: You all have been called in because of your piloting skills. You will all be divided into different squadrons for the aerial part of our assault.  
  
Red: Right. So, step up and be assigned. And make it snappy, we don't have all day. We've got loads more of you coming in to be assigned into regiments of ground forces.  
  
Purple: Right, so if you'd come up in groups of a dozen or so, we'd appreciate it.  
  
Red: Oh yeah! Before we start…do we have any volunteers to be a scouting party and go ahead of the others into the enemy's armada?? [The crowd is silent]  
  
Purple: Oh come on…doesn't anybody want to risk their life first?  
  
Red: [slyly] It's really an honor, you know. [A hand shoots into the air] Excellent! Come forward, soldier! [The soldier makes their way up through the crowd, accompanied by three others. The group reaches the platform and Zim climbs up onto it.]  
  
Red & Purple: Zim???  
  
Purple: What are you doing here?  
  
Red: I don't remember calling you back.  
  
Zim: I received your transmission just this afternoon. And as I'm sure the others here will agree with me, there is nothing more important to an Invader, than the safety of his home planet. [The Irkens in the crowd murmur and nod quietly.] So, as any loyal Invader would, I returned home, more than willing to put my life on the line for the Irken Empire. [The crowd of Irkens looks very impressed, and a few applaud lightly. The Tallest look at each other.]  
  
Red: Um…ok then…I guess…  
  
Purple: [Eyeing Gaz and Dib] And who are these ugly creatures?  
  
Zim: [scowling] Stowaways. A couple of Earth brats. Pay them no mind. [Dib stares up at the Tallest, totally perplexed. Gaz glances up for a second, then returns to her game.]  
  
G.I.R.: [waves at the Tallest] HI!!  
  
Red: [leaning down to look at G.I.R.] Well, I see you're still functioning.  
  
Purple: That's a surprise. [G.I.R. giggles insanely. The Tallest turn back to Zim.]  
  
Red: We'll let you take on the scouting mission, Zim, but you'll have to take the Earthlings with you. We can't have them wandering around here.  
  
Zim: [looking dumbstruck] But…but…but… [Dib grins] 


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9: [Zim's Voot Cruiser is flying away from the Capital City of Irk. Cut to interior cockpit. Zim is fuming. Dib is ecstatic. Gaz is still playing her GS2. G.I.R. is bopping around the cockpit with headphones on.]  
  
Zim: [muttering to himself] This is ridiculous. I am an Irken Elite! I shouldn't be stuck babysitting the Earth brats. It's madness! Pure madness!  
  
Dib: Tough luck, Zim! I guess they won't be throwing us in any dungeons, eh? [He laughs. Zim turns to say something nasty, but the Cruiser is shaken violently. Gaz's game is knocked from her hands. G.I.R.'s headphones are knocked off. They all are jostled around the cockpit and end up in a heap in the center.]  
  
Zim: What the-?! What hit us??  
  
Gaz: [speaking for the first time in a while, and looking alarmed] Enemy fighters at twelve o'clock! [Cut to exterior. A Patrol of Zhengian fighters are whizzing around the Cruiser, red lasers flying all around it.]  
  
Dib: [scrambling to push G.I.R. off of him] Where did they all come from??  
  
Zim: [shoving Dib out of the way to get to the controls] They must have detected our ion entrails! We'll have to outrun 'em! There's no way our weapons would stand a chance!  
  
Gaz: [pushes her way to the controls] We'll see about that. Move over.  
  
Zim: Hey – you can't just – hey! [Gaz glares at him and he falls silent. She grabs the joystick and puts a hand on the liquidy surface of the main console.]  
  
[Cut to exterior again. The Cruiser (she or her) is suddenly doing moves no one ever thought possible! It shoots a small blue blast at the lead fighter (he or him). He takes the hit and swerves towards her angrily. She does a u- turn and he chases her for a few second. Then she surprises him by making a full turn and heading right for him! A fighter off to the right, seeing the odd situation, flies quickly towards her. The lead fighter shoots a pair of advanced torpedoes at her. She swerves upward a split second before the second pilot attempts to ram her. The torpedoes hit the second fighter and his ship is destroyed in a huge fiery explosion. Cut to Cruiser cockpit.]  
  
Gaz: Yes!! Take that, scum! One down, two to go!  
  
[The Cruiser takes a dive at the third fighter, which tries to apprehend her, shooting multiple small lasers at her. She dodges easily and shoots him with her own barrage of blue blasts. The ship is gone in only seconds. The leader turns tail and flies off quickly. Cut to cockpit.]  
  
Gaz: Oh no, you don't!  
  
[The leader then shoots a strange, purple warhead at the Cruiser. Confused by the new missile, Gaz doesn't avoid it in time.]  
  
Dib: [just before impact, still in exterior view] We're all gonna die!!  
  
[The blast hits them and engulfs the ship in a purple bubble for a moment. When it clears, the Cruiser is fine. Cut to interior. The crew looks around, confused, but relieved.]  
  
Gaz: What was that?  
  
G.I.R.: A Mag Blast! [The others turn to look at him] It disables our weapons. We can't shoot anymore.  
  
Dib: But we can fix that…right…?  
  
Zim: I don't know. The Cruiser's never been through something like this before. If we divert any more energy away from the engines, they might die out. Grrrr….. curse new technology!!!!  
  
G.I.R.: [walks over to Gaz] Send the pods!  
  
Gaz: What? [G.I.R. is about to speak, but Zim interrupts]  
  
Zim: Too late… [They all turn and look. All eyes widen as they see a tractor beam, in the form of a large red hand, close in on them from the mother ship. Suddenly the comm-link crackles to life. Everyone jumps at the sound.]  
  
Red: [distant, static-ish] Hello?? You were supposed to report five minutes ago… What's happening??  
  
Zim: [nervously] Oh…we're just having some…technical difficulties…  
  
Dib: We're all gonna die!!! I'm too young to die! My life insurance won't cover this! [Gaz smacks him in the back of the head, and he snaps back to normal] Thanks…I almost lost my cool there.  
  
Zim: [laughs very nervously] Just ignore the fool, please. [He pushes Dib off screen]  
  
Gaz: We were ambushed. Now we're caught in a tractor beam.  
  
Purple: That's bad, right?  
  
Red: We'll send a squadron up there as soon as they're ready. Just keep calm.  
  
Purple: And don't tell them anything!! [The static drowns them out completely. Zim puts a hand on the console and shuts off the comm.]  
  
Dib: What do we do now?  
  
Zim: [eyes narrow] There's nothing we can do…but accept capture for now.  
  
G.I.R.: [burst into tears and begins wailing] I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! [He grabs the hem of Dib's trench coat and blows his would- be nose.]  
  
Zim: Quiet, G.I.R.! The Invaders accept temporary defeat head held high! Show no fear, my crew! Show no fear!  
  
[The Cruiser is pulled by the red hand towards the open mouth of the mother ship, which is the opening to the hanger. Before it reaches the mouth, the hand reaches up and rubs the Cruiser roughly against the side of the mother ship, as if shining an apple, then puts the Cruiser in the hanger and flickers out of existence. The mouth closes with a creak and a bang.] 


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10: [Interior Hanger of the Zhengian mother ship. Zhengian guards are standing on either side of the Cruiser. Zim, G.I.R., Dib and Gaz are bound together with electric handcuffs, connected by a thick band of pure energy. Zim is looking undaunted. G.I.R. is still on the verge of tears. Dib is glancing around panicked. Gaz looks a bit annoyed, but otherwise, impassive. Two bulky Zhengians are flanking them, electro-spears at the ready, as well as a vast array of blasters. Captain Khain, followed by more soldiers, approaches the captives dramatically. For the first time, we see him in comparison to the others and he's equal in height with Zim. (lol)]  
  
Khain: [menacingly] So…  
  
Zim: [breaking down, falling to his knees and pounding the steel floor] Augh! I can't take it anymore! It's horrible! The madness!! The MADNESS!!  
  
Khain: [looks indignant] Uh! I was trying to make my dramatic evil speech, here!! Do you mind?? [FIR pokes her head out from behind him.]  
  
Zim: [He looks up. Everyone is staring at him. He stands back up, embarrassed] Sorry. Please continue.  
  
[GIR notices FIR and they make eye contact for a split second.]  
  
Khain: [clears throat] So…you thought you'd come and learn our weaknesses, did you?? Well, you're out of luck! We don't have any!! MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!! [He laughs evilly for a moment, then quickly composes himself] Now take them away. [The guards move in and begin herding the foursome along with their electro-spears.]  
  
Zim: [turning back towards Khain, as the guards drag him away] That was your speech??? That was stupid!!!  
  
Khain: And kick that one. [A guard kicks Zim in the rear]  
  
Zim: Ow!  
  
[Cut to a cell door, being slammed by the guards. Then the camera zooms in through the one cell window. Interior of the cell. Zim is pacing the floor. G.I.R. is playing with a rock he found on the floor. Dib is sitting on the metal slab sticking out from the wall. Gaz is playing her GS2, which has magically reappeared.]  
  
Dib: This is supposed to be a bed? I think the floor would be more comfortable.  
  
Gaz: This is a cell, you moron. It's not supposed to be comfortable.  
  
Dib: Oh…right…  
  
Zim: [Stops his pacing and turns to face the others] Fear not my crew! I will save us with my…. powerful kick! [Takes a run at the door and kicks it. Nothing happens save a sore foot] Aaaaaaaaaaah! [Hops around holding foot] Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Gaz: [Words dripping with sarcasm] My hero.  
  
Dib: [Also sarcastically] Great job, Zim.  
  
Zim: [Glares at him, now sitting on floor massaging his foot] Well, why don't you just use your giant head to break down the door then!?  
  
Dib: My head's not big! But just to show you that I'm more competent than you, I'll do it! [Runs at the door, head down. Slams into it. Again, nothing happens and Dib falls back unconscious momentarily before standing, rubbing his head and returning to his seat on the bench all dejected like.]  
  
Zim: See!? Pathetic human worm baby!  
  
Gaz: [Heavy sigh] Morons. [Goes to the door and types something into her GS2 quickly. A little laser beamy thinger pops out of it and begins cutting a square shaped hole into the big door. As soon as the separated chunk of door meat falls to the ground, Gaz steps through.] Are you coming?  
  
[Dib, Zim and GIR all scramble up and step outside. Suddenly, lights flash, and the alarms start blaring, kicking off the very cool music - The Beatles, Help starts playing as they begin running through the hallways. Guards pop out from doorways, corridors, etc., all destined to be run over and thwarted in one way or another. Note: Some guards are armed with guns, others with the electro-spears.] 


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11: [The gang is chased into an intersection where four different corridors meet.]  
  
Zim: We'll be more successful if we split up! [So they each take a different hallway.]  
  
[The camera follows Zim down his hallway which leads to a fork in the corridor with guards coming at him from both directions. The guards on the left side are chasing Dib towards the same fork. Zim and Dib end up back to back. Zim blasts one of the guards with a laser rifle he pulled out of his jet-pack-thingy. The guard falls to the ground, dropping his gun. It slides across the floor where Dib picks it up. The two exchange a glance, then stand back to back again and fire (while screaming like Indians) blast after blast at the guards until they've all fallen to the ground. Zim blows the smoke off his blaster cockily and Dib beams with pride. They raise their hands for a high-five, remember they're enemies, look away embarrassedly, and then take off running down another corridor, blasters cocked.]  
  
[The next song in the montage, "Satisfaction" starts playing. We see GIR being chased down a corridor, blaster fire everywhere. Suddenly, he comes to a halt, right in front of Gaz. He waves at her, then screams as the guards catch up and one of them grabs him by the antenna. The guards chuckle as he scrambles to get loose. Gaz stares up at them, impassive. GIR looks down at her pleadingly, looking unbearably adorable. She can't resist. She walks up to the guard and kicks him in the shin. He yelps in pain and drops GIR, who lands in Gaz's arms, hugging her tightly.]  
  
Gaz: [pushing him off] Don't touch me.  
  
[The guard who was kicked is hopping around, holding his leg, bumping into the other guards and knocking them over. GIR and Gaz look at the guards, then at each other, and take off down the corridor.]  
  
[Cut to the intersection where they split up. Zim & Dib come running into the intersection from one end; GIR & Gaz come from another. They're running too fast to stop, so they smash into each other, spin around a few times in a blur, and then they each run off down a separate corridor again.]  
  
["I'm Still Standing" starts playing. Dib is being chased by yet another swarm of guards. Blaster fire is pelting the ground around him. He ducks into what looks like a small indent in the wall and the guards run past, oblivious. He heaves a relieved sigh and puts a hand over his heart. The sound of an electro-spear powering up is heard and he looks up. His "indent" was actually another corridor and another guard is standing right in front of him. He fumbles for his gun, only to find it's "outta ammo". He looks up at the guard, petrified. Just then, GIR drops down from the ceiling, squashing the guard to the floor.]  
  
GIR: HI!!  
  
[Dib looks at GIR and then the guard. The guard is trying to get to his feet. Screaming, Dib grabs GIR by the arm and runs off. The guard tries to follow, but a chunk of the ceiling (previously pried loose by GIR) falls on him.]  
  
[Cut to another corridor. "Run for Your Life" is playing now. And Gaz is being chased by yet another gaggle of guards (lol). It' not long before she runs into a dead end. She comes to a grinding halt and turns to face the guards, scared, but trying not to show it. Then, a familiar Indian-cry is heard and lasers erupt behind the guards. They fall, or are blown into the wall behind Gaz. She ducks as they hit the wall above her head. She looks up. Zim is blowing the smoke off his blaster again. He flashes her a cocky grin. She moves to walk past him, then reaches out and grabs him by the collar.]  
  
Gaz: I didn't need your help. [Zim gulps, prepared for a pounding] But…thanks… [She drops him and walks off. Zim stands back up, straightens the collar of his tunic, then smiles to himself and hurries after her.]  
  
[Cut to the intersection again. The pairs are returning there, not running so fast as to make them crash into each other again.]  
  
Dib: [panting] I think that's all the guards.  
  
Zim: We should be able to find our way out of here now.  
  
Khain's Voice: Guess again.  
  
[They spin around to see Khain and FIR standing in one of the hallways, a mass of guards behind them. They run to the hallway opposite him, but there are guards there too, and in the other two hallways as well. They're trapped.]  
  
Khain: [laughs] I'm impressed you got this far, pathetic creatures. But enough games. I'll have no more trouble from you.  
  
Zim: You'll have no such cooperation from us, Khain! [He takes a step towards Khain, but a guard reaches out and shocks him with his electro- spear. Zim flinches at the shock and retreats back, stepping in line with the others. Then he juts his chin out.] Enjoy this while you can. It won't be long before the Irken Armada –  
  
Khain: [laughs loudly, cutting him off] The Irken Armada?? Please. If we were worried about your precious armada, would we have blockaded your planet? Look. [He gestures to a wall, which opens up, revealing a nice window-view of Irk. A large space battle is raging outside the window.]  
  
[Zim, Dib & Gaz watch. GIR is busy playing with his rubber pig.]  
  
Khain: That's not all. Our ground forces should be landing on your planet any moment now. It will be mere child's play to take siege of your capitol city. [grins evilly] Irk is as good as conquered. [Laughing evilly, he walks off, with FIR at his heels. The guards part before him, and then follow after him.]  
  
[The rest of the guards close in on the gang, blocking them from view of the camera.] 


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12: [The Membrane living room. Prof. Membrane is coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich, planning to return to his work. He looks around the room, shrugs and continues down to his lab.]  
  
[Cut to planet Irk. The Zhengian carriers have landed outside the capitol city. The soldiers are pouring out of the carriers, each looking nearly identical and very intimidating. Camera pulls back to an aerial view of the troops, from a window in the throne room. The Irkens are trying to continue work as usual, but they keep glancing out the window nervously. Just then, a hissing is heard and they all turn. A door is sliding open from off to the side of the Tallests' empty thrones. Red & Purple emerge, dressed in their battle gear (which includes pants!).]  
  
Red: [cocks his really big gun] Ok, let's get this over with.  
  
Purple: [nods] Here we go! [takes a step forward, but Red pulls him back.]  
  
Red: Are you crazy?? We're not really going; we'll just let the soldiers do it.  
  
Purple: Oh yeah…  
  
[Cut to the Irken ground forces, all lined up and looking determined. The camera pans them, then sweeps up to where Red & Purple are standing above them. The doors in front of the army slide open.]  
  
Red: Ok…[points at the open door] Move out!!  
  
[The soldiers move as a unit, out the door and onto the area surrounding the city. The Zhengian transports are just reentering the atmosphere. The two armies face each other…the suspense is killing the audience by now.]  
  
[Cut back to the Zhengian mother ship. Zim, Dib, Gaz and GIR are being led along a corridor by the guards, bound by electric handcuffs again. Each one is looking pretty hopeless. Suddenly, a rumbling is heard and the ground starts to shake. The guards look around frantically as a large moose like the one from the worm hole comes rampaging through the corridor. It tramples a few guards and keeps going, the rest of the guards chase after it angrily, completely forgetting the prisoners. They are left along in the corridor.]  
  
Dib: [glances around] Where the heck did the moose come from?  
  
Sam & Sarah: [poke their heads around a corner and give a quick salute] Yo. [Then they disappear.]  
  
Zim, Dib, Gaz & GIR: [one big eye, one small eye] Huh…?  
  
Zim: [shakes off his confusion] Oh well. It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here. [A metal tool pops out of his jet-pack-thingy and it deactivates their handcuffs. They run off the opposite way the guards had gone.] 


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13: [The control room of the Zhengian mothership. Khain is watching the space battle from a window that takes up nearly a whole wall. He is pacing back and forth. FIR is watching him worriedly.]  
  
Khain: [to himself] They're putting up more of a fight than I thought they would…  
  
[Suddenly, a guard comes running into the room, looking panicked]  
  
Guard: The prisoners have escaped custody!!!  
  
Khain: [whips around] WHAT????  
  
Guard: [stands tall, though panting and looking a bit nervous] Yes, sir. They were being led to the termination chambers when some sort of wild animal got loose and distracted the guards. [even to him, this sounds weird] And they…um…left the prisoners behind…sir…  
  
Khain: Incompetent fools!! FIR! Find them!  
  
FIR: [bows submissively] Yes, Master. [the little robot hurries off]  
  
Khain: Hmm…I think it's time to take some action, boys. [The workers and guards around him look up, surprised. Khain points towards the guards.] I want every soldier not fighting to be looking for the prisoners! And when you find them, I want them alive!!  
  
[The guards hurry off. A worker hits a button on the console and a red lights starts flashing, alerting all other units of the prisoners escape.]  
  
Khain: I'm going down to Irk…I'll lead the soldiers myself…  
  
Worker: Are you sure, sir? There could be some danger…  
  
Khain: [looks at the worker, irritated] Don't you think I know that?? Now what are you standing around for?? Ready my fighter!! NOW!!!  
  
[Cut to somewhere in maze of corridors. Zim, Dib & Gaz are following GIR, who has a radar sticking out of his head. It spins slowly and beeps softly as they walk.]  
  
Zim: Are you sure that things working right, GIR? At this rate, we'll never find the power core to this ugly thing!  
  
Dib: Even if we find the power core, and destroy it…how long would that leave us to find the Cruiser and escape?  
  
Gaz: Not long…maybe five minutes, tops. [Dib gulps]  
  
[They turn a corner and almost fall off the edge of the floor into a seemingly endless pit! GIR wobbles uncontrollably, but Zim grabs his head and sets him back on the ground.]  
  
Dib: Whoa…that must go on forever…  
  
GIR: [in his metallic voice] Power Core Located!  
  
[They all look up. In the middle of the void stands a huge metal tower, with ten feet of glowing crystals in the center.]  
  
Gaz: [pointing at the crystals] What are those?  
  
Zim: Bith crystals. They can only be found on planet Zhengia. Filthy mud ball!  
  
Dib: Well…what do we do now? How do we get to it?  
  
Gaz: The Bridge. [She reaches up and hits a small button on the wall. A metal bridge extends from the floor to the base of crystals. It continues from the opposite side of the core to the corridor across the pit.]  
  
Zim: Yeah…yeah that works. [runs toward the crystals. stares at them for about three seconds] Watch me amaze you!!! I, myself, will destroy these crystals!! [pauses, looks at them again] GIR! Destroy these crystals!  
  
GIR: Yes, my lord! [GIR rushes up to the crystals at full speed, stops the instant before he impacts, and bonks his head lightly on the crystals. Of course, nothing happens. GIR turns to face Zim.] Bad news, my lord! Operation was a failure!  
  
Zim: [Slaps his forehead in disgust.] GIR! Use your vast array of weaponry!!!! [GIR looks at him stupidly] Use all your guns, GIR!  
  
GIR: Ohhhhh……. OK! [Many laser guns come forth from GIR. He backs up (and Zim runs away) and launches a very impressive assault, which lasts a very long time (about 30 seconds so the audience doesn't get bored). GIR has a look of total concentration on his face. Huge volleys of red beams continue to impale the crystals, which are now completely covered from view by a smoke cloud.]  
  
Zim: [Several seconds later:] GIR, I think that that's enough!  
  
[Dib and Gaz ooohing in background.]  
  
[When GIR finally stops and the smoke all clears away. All of the laser beams are piled on the side of the crystals, all pushing against each other, trying to break the crystals. At last, it becomes quite apparent that all of GIR's efforts were for naught, because the lasers give up and bounce off of the crystals, right back at our heroes, firing a twice their normal speed!]  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! [They duck down in the nick of time! The lasers go speeding overhead and down the hallway behind them, frying about a 100 guards, coming to ambush them.]  
  
[FIR, who had been leading the guards, is the only one left standing, mainly because she's short enough to be missed. The foursome stands up and looks at her.]  
  
Dib: [noticing the fried guards] Hey…that worked out nicely.  
  
FIR: [a load of weaponry a lot like GIR's pops out of her head] I have been ordered to recapture you and continue your termination order. [looks a bit guilty] Sorry…it's nothing personal.  
  
[Our heroes look at each other nervously.] 


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14: [Planet Irk. The battlefield outside the capitol city. The two armies have begun their fight. Lasers are flying, cannon fire is everywhere, and the noise level is enormous. The Tallest are watching everything from a levitating box high above, and out of the way of the projectile weapons. Red is calm, but Purple is a nervous wreck.]  
  
Purple: Shouldn't we be helping them??  
  
Red: [shakes his head] Not unless we have to. I mean, what good would it do if we got killed?  
  
Purple: [nods grimly] You have a point…  
  
[Down on the field, a team of Irken soldiers are aiming a laser cannon at a mass of Zhengian Troopers. But blaster fire from nearby strikes the ground near them and they scatter, leaving the cannon pointing directly upwards. Another round of blaster fire strikes the ignition button. The cannon whirrs and fires, straight up in the air!! The camera follows the blast to its unintended target: the Tallests' box.]  
  
Red: Hey…what's that…?  
  
[Before he can say anymore, the blast hits!]  
  
Red & Purple: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[The box crashes to the ground. Neither of them is hurt and they stand up angrily.]  
  
Red: All right! Who's the wise guy who did that??  
  
[A familiar laughter is heard from above them. They look up, shocked, and see Khain floating down towards them, wearing a jet pack of his own. He stops and hovers at eye-level with them.]  
  
Khain: [smirks evilly] Welcome to my arena, ladies.  
  
Purple: [gulps] Shoot…  
  
Red: [cocks his really big gun, eyes narrowed] I intend to.  
  
[Cut to the power core of the Zhengian mothership. FIR still has her guns pointed at Zim, Dib, Gaz & GIR.]  
  
GIR: [cocks his head] Who're you?  
  
FIR: [crisply, business-like] FIR, a fully automated protocol droid programmed and designed strictly for the purpose of serving my Master, Lord Khain.  
  
GIR: You're pretty.  
  
FIR: Uh- [this has caught her completely off guard.]  
  
GIR: I like you! [Runs up to FIR and hugs her. Her weapons are sucked back inside her. She stands, blinking at him.]  
  
FIR: What are you doing? I've been issued a command to destroy you.  
  
GIR: So? I like you anyway!  
  
FIR: [smiles] Oh…no one's ever 'liked' me before…  
  
[Zim, Dib & Gaz look at each other in confusion.]  
  
Zim: Hey! Robot girl! Do you know how to destroy the power core??  
  
FIR: [looks over at him] Huh? Oh yeah! There's a self-destruct button for emergency use on the other side.  
  
Dib: How convenient…  
  
Gaz: [from the other side of the core] Found it.  
  
[The others rush to look at the big red button that reads, "DO NOT PUSH IF YOU'RE AN IRKEN".]  
  
Zim: Curses!! They must have some sort of security device that can scan for Irken DNA!  
  
Dib: Then how're we gonna activate it??  
  
Gaz: Like this. [slams a hand down on it. An alarm starts blaring and the Bith crystals start blinking dangerously (boy that sounds weird)]  
  
Dib: How're we gonna get out of here?!?!  
  
FIR: The escape pods are the only way out. And they're hanger is nearly on the other side of the ship.  
  
Zim: [pushes her forward hastily] Lead the way!! [Camera cuts to a view from the doorway to the power core pit and all the characters run past it, first FIR, followed by Zim, GIR, Dib & Gaz. "It's the End of the World" starts playing.] 


	15. Chapter 15

Scene 15: [As the song continues, we cut back to the battle field on Irk. Red aims his gun at Khain, and Purple nervously follows suit. But before either of them can fire, Khain whips out two small laser pistols and blasts the guns from their hands – first Purple's then Red's.]  
  
[The Irken and Zhengian soldiers all stop in the midst of their fighting. They all turn towards their leaders, curious as to how this is going to turn out.]  
  
[Cut back to the Zhengian mothership. Our heroes, led by FIR are fleeing through the corridors once again, red lights flashing etc. There are panicked guards and workers everywhere. Each is trying to get to the escape pod hanger, or the launch bay, where the troop carriers are kept. Every being on the ship seems to be out for number one, with the exception of our heroes.]  
  
[As they run, Dib trips over a stray electro-spear, but Zim grabs his arm and quickly helps him back up.]  
  
[Cut back to Irk. Khain has the Tallest backed against the wall at the border of the city and is laughing his head off as he shoots at them. They both looked terrified as the lasers singe the wall behind them. Khain is torturing them on purpose, and everyone knows it.]  
  
[The Zhengian soldiers are cheering their leader on enthusiastically, while the Irkens are protesting violently to the unfair-play. Both armies know better that to get involved, though the Irken all look like they really want to. A few soldiers are being held back by their friends, and fighting to get loose to aid their Tallest.]  
  
[A blast nearly hits Purple's head, but he jumps out of the way and presses his back against the wall, sweat dripping down his face. Red moves to attack Khain but a light blast hits him in the chest and he is flung into the wall.]  
  
[Cut back to the mothership. The gang has made it to the escape pod hanger. As they enter the large room, they come to a stop in the doorway. The place is flooded with Zhengians, all of whom are rushing for the pods, and are not paying any attention to the escaped prisoners.]  
  
[They glance around the room, but it looks like every pod is being filled. Dib, Gaz & Zim exchange worried glances. Then FIR points off screen. They all follow her gaze. Whip pan to a pod a bit smaller than the others that is going as unnoticed as they are. They all run towards it.]  
  
[FIR presses a button on the side and the door pops open. They pile in quickly. GIR reaches out and pulls FIR inside, then the door slams shut. Interior pod. Gaz fiddles with the controls, but nothing happens. Zim reaches over her shoulder and presses the ignition button, which has "IGNITION" written on it in Zhengian. She nods her thanks and pulls hard on the joystick.]  
  
[Cut back to Irk again. Khain is still enjoying himself thoroughly as he continues to barrage the Tallest with laser blasts. Both of them is looking a little singed, hinting that they're reflexes are getting worn out.]  
  
[The Irken soldiers are now all furious, trying to get to their leaders, but the Zhengians are standing in their way, each one grinning cruelly.]  
  
[Cut to the escape pod hanger. The small pod is blasting out of the hanger, the first of all of them. It zips in between the battling ships, which stop their fighting in confusion. Behind them, a swarm of escaped pods come hurtling out of the ship just before it explodes in a cloud of orange & neon yellow smoke!]  
  
[The pod then swerves drastically and heads straight for Irk at full speed! They break through the atmosphere at a dangerous rate and go hurtling towards the surface!]  
  
[On the battlefield, Red and Purple are kneeling on the ground, hugging each other, positive that their lives are over, looking up fearfully at Khain.]  
  
Khain: [cocks both of his pistols, setting them to "KILL", and speaking the first lines of the scene as the songs ends] Game over, boys… [he laughs menacingly]  
  
[Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, the small escape pod falls from the sky and lands on Khain, squashing him into the ground!!! (The audience cheers…yay!)]  
  
[All the Irkens look confused, but relieved. The Zhengians look utterly shocked. Red and Purple look at each other, help each other up, and turn towards the escape pod, both feeling a bit embarrassed.]  
  
[The pod opens with a hiss of smoke and out steps…Zim! He is followed by Dib, Gaz, GIR & FIR. They each look around, confused.]  
  
[The Irken army erupts in cheers!! The Tallest exchange glances again, even more embarrassed than before. They certainly weren't expecting Zim to save them!]  
  
Irken Soldier #1: Hey, Zim! Congrats!  
  
Zim: [looks down at the celebrating Irkens] Huh?  
  
Irken Soldier #2: Yeah! Who'd have thought you'd be the one to stop the Zhengians!  
  
Irken Soldier #3: No kidding!  
  
Zim: What? [Looks around. The Zhengian soldiers are all standing around looking defeated, while the Irkens around them are pulling out boxes of electric hand-cuffs to capture them.]  
  
["We Are the Champions" starts playing softly. The Irkens continue to round up the Zhengians, all smiles and good spirits. One Irken points up at the sky. They all look up to see the explosion from the mothership. The Irkens all cheer again as the Zhengian armada fires a light show of a white flag waving in the sky.]  
  
[The Tallest grin at each other proudly, having decided that all this was their doing. GIR hugs Dib's big head happily, then jumps off of him and kisses FIR, who blushes and hugs him. Zim rolls his eyes at GIR, and then Gaz hugs him from behind spontaneously. He looks at her, surprised.]  
  
Gaz: [small smile, eyes open] You're not such a loser, after all.  
  
Zim: [grins, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult] Um…thanks…I think…  
  
Irken Soldier #4: Let's hear it for Zim!!  
  
[The crowd erupts in cheers again.]  
  
Zim: [puts a hand up, pretending to be embarrassed] Please – it was nothing. Well, it was pretty spectacular, if I do say so myself…I mean it really takes perfect timing and superb piloting skills to manage that, you know…  
  
[As Zim rambles, we see Khain crawl out from under the pod, one pistol still in his hand. He props himself up on his elbows, most of his bones a probably broken. He spits green blood on the ground and aims the pistol up at Zim.]  
  
Dib: [notices Khain from the corner of his eye] Zim! Look out!  
  
[As Khain pulls the trigger, the whole scene becomes slow motion. The blast flies upwards towards Zim, who Dib shoves out of the way. Zim falls off of the pod, to go skidding across the ground. We hear a horrible sound of a flesh burning ZAP. Camera close up on Dib's eyes, which widen, his pupils shake behind his glasses. Cut back to a full view of him as he falls, clutching his stomach. The scene reverts back to normal speed.]  
  
Gaz: DIB! NO!  
  
Zim: [who has just picked himself up off the ground] You horrible Dib! What was the idea of – [Then Dib lands on the ground in front of Zim, still clutching his stomach, which we see is now bleeding through his shirt. Zim stares at Dib, wide-eyed. Fade to black.] 


	16. Chapter 16

Scene 16: [A helicopter view of the capitol city. We close in on the streets, where the Zhengian soldiers are being led into the Palace, surely to be sent to the dungeons to await trial. Camera pans up to a tall tower off to the left side of the Palace – the Medical Ward.]  
  
[Interior Medical Ward – waiting room. Gaz is pacing the floor nervously. Zim is seated on a bench against the wall, looking very shaken. GIR & FIR are sitting on the tile floor, FIR watching GIR play with his toys. Neither one of them looks very happy.]  
  
Gaz: [stops her pacing in front of Zim, grabs him by the collar] This is all your fault!!!! [shakes him violently]  
  
Zim: [waits until she stops, and then puts both hands on her shoulders.] It isn't my fault, Gaz, and you know it.  
  
Gaz: [Her hands drop listlessly to her sides] I know…I just… [kicks the ground] …need someone to blame…  
  
Zim: [looks at the door to the operating room where Dib is] What is taking them so long anyway??  
  
[Inside the operating room, a team of Irken surgeons are standing around an unconscious Dib, who is strapped to the operating table. They look at each other, puzzled.]  
  
Surgeon #1: Um…what is that? [Points at Dib, but the audience can't see what it is because of the carefully positioned camera]  
  
Surgeon #2: I dunno…It's no organ I've ever seen.  
  
Surgeon #3: [holding a large book entitled "The Humanoid Anatomy"] According to this…that's called a…'stomach'…used for digestion…  
  
#1: Weird. Where's his Sgeegily Spooch?  
  
#2: I don't think he has one.  
  
#1: How are we supposed to heal him if we don't understand his organs?!?  
  
#3: Um…it gives a help line on the back cover. [#1 & #2 turn to look at #3]  
  
[Cut to another room in the Ward, this one is better lit. Red & Purple are sitting next to each other on a table as two nurses bandage their blaster wounds.]  
  
Purple: [winces as Nurse #1 applies what looks like the Irken version of rubbing alcohol to a burn on his arm] Ow! Why hasn't an ointment been invented that doesn't sting?  
  
Red: Aw, quit complaining. We're lucky to be alive.  
  
Nurse #1: It must have been some battle, wasn't it, my Tallest?  
  
Red: [grins] You might say that – ow! [Nurse #2 has just started bandaging his chest.]  
  
Nurse #2: I'm sure it was. Now if you'd hold still, sir, this wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
[Red and Purple both sigh.]  
  
Purple: What are we gonna do about Zim?  
  
Red: Huh? Whadda ya mean?  
  
Purple: Well…he did just save our lives…  
  
Red: Yeah…I dunno…we'll think of something…  
  
[Cut back to Dib's operating room. Surgeon #3 has a phone in his hand and it's ringing. #1 & #2 are watching anxiously. As the phone on the other end is answered, the screen splits in half diagonally, showing one of Prof. Membrane's assistants on the receiving end.]  
  
Assistant: [in a kind of bored tone] Membrane Help-Line. How can we help you?  
  
#3: Um yeah…we've got this human here who was shot in the stomach with a series 458 laser pistol – Zhengian class. And um…we don't know how to heal him…  
  
Assistant: One moment please. [puts a hand over the receiver, line dividing the screen disappears, as does the Irken half] Hey Professor!! You might want to take this call yourself!  
  
Prof. Membrane: [comes over, wiping his gloves off with a rag] What is it now? I'm in the middle of something very important.  
  
Assistant: [hands him the phone] They've got a human who's been shot in the stomach. They need operating instructions.  
  
Prof. Membrane: Very well. [into the phone] Well, it's really very simple, you see…  
  
[Cut to the waiting room again. Zim glances over at the door impatiently, then puts his chin in his hands and sighs. Gaz has stopped her pacing and is now sitting next to him.]  
  
[A hissing in heard and they all look up. The door to the operating room has slid open and Surgeon #1 steps out. He gives them a thumbs-up sign and they all breathe a sigh of relief.]  
  
Gaz: [hops off the bench and hurried over to #1] When can we see him?  
  
#1: He's being moved to another room as we speak. The anesthetic should be wearing off shortly, so if you'll all follow me… [He starts to walk off, with the others following quickly after.]  
  
[Cut to the hallway outside Dib's new room. #1 presses a button on the wall and the door slides open. The group steps in, warily. Dib is sleeping soundly in a bed back against the far wall. The monitors above the head rest are showing vital signs. The group approaches him silently.]  
  
Gaz: [puts a hand on the side of the bed] Dib…you loser, wake up! [she punches his arm]  
  
Dib: [wakes with a start] Ow! [looks around] Where…? Oh, Gaz! [she frowns] What?  
  
Gaz: You idiot! How did you expect me to explain it to Dad if you got killed, huh?  
  
Dib: Sorry, Gaz…I guess I didn't think…  
  
Gaz: It's ok…just don't do it again… [she smiles and touches his arm] Hey…I'm glad you're ok. [Dib smiles]  
  
GIR: [shoves Zim up right next to the bed] Master has something to say, too!  
  
Zim: [glares at GIR, then looks at Dib, obviously embarrassed about what he has to say] Um…I…er…uh…well… [GIR pokes him from behind and he blurts out] I wanted to thank you for taking that hit. [he swallows hard, not even believing the words had actually come from him] You didn't have to, you know…  
  
Dib: [grins triumphantly] Yeah, I know…  
  
GIR: Aww…Master and Dib are gonna be friends!! [hugs FIR in excitement]  
  
Zim: Don't be ridiculous!!  
  
Dib: [at the same time] Not a chance! [both boys look disgusted at the thought]  
  
Gaz: [rolls her eyes] Boys… 


	17. Chapter 17

Scene 17: [The skyline of the capitol city. Night has fallen and fireworks are lighting up the sky. Irkens are heard cheering and the camera pans through another helicopter view of the city. The Irkens are all out and about, throwing parties on the roofs of skyscrapers, tossing confetti out their windows, and cheering in the streets. Happy victory music (that sounds like it should be from Star Wars) is playing.]  
  
[Cut to a shot of the Palace, which is lit up beautifully. Good-spirited Irkens are filing in through the front gates. Cut to the interior convention hall. The place is full of Irkens and decorated brightly. Red and Purple are standing on their platform at the end of the room, both with a few visible band-aids on, and grinning proudly. FIR is at their side, newly polished.]  
  
[The doors at the other end of the room slide open, and everyone turns to look. Zim, Dib, Gaz and GIR are standing in the doorway, the living ones dressed in ceremonial Irken garb. GIR doesn't get a new outfit, but has also been polished. They all look at each other and grin. Then they head down the aisle in the center of the room, and climb the stairs up to the Tallests' platform.]  
  
[Red raises a hand and four robot arms extend down towards them from the ceiling. Each arm places a medal around one of the heroes' necks. Zim looks down at his with teary eyes. Dib shines his with the cuff of his shirt. Gaz bites hers to see if it's real. And GIR ties his around his head like a ninja headband.]  
  
[They turn to face the crowd, and the cheering begins again. Zim pumps a fist in the air triumphantly.]  
  
Zim: [He moves to step down off the plat form, but misses and tumbles off screen.] Ow! Oof! Augh! Ack! Hey! Whoa! Ow!  
  
[Dib rolls his eyes. Gaz snickers. GIR laughs crazily in the background.] 


	18. Chapter 18

Scene 18: [Cut to the next morning, in the throne room of the Palace. Zim, Dib, Gaz, GIR & FIR are standing in front of the Tallest, who are seated on their thrones.]  
  
Red: We've prepared a transport for the Earthlings to return home. It should be leaving in about an hour-  
  
Zim: [cuts him off] Ah, it will be good to resume my mission-  
  
Purple: [cuts Zim off, pointing at him] Wait – you're not going back to Earth, Zim.  
  
Zim: [stops smiling and cocks his head] How's that?  
  
Red: Yeah…see, we've been thinking…maybe you're worthy of a mission…I dunno…a little closer to home?  
  
Zim: You mean…a planet worthy of my genius? A planet that will actually be a challenge to my amazing brain??  
  
Purple: Um…yeah…  
  
Zim: YES!!!! [pumps both fists in the air, and commences to do a little victory dance]  
  
[Off to the side, Dib is looking a little hurt.]  
  
Red: You'll be assigned to a new planet as soon as you see the Earthlings safely off Irk.  
  
Zim: [salutes] Of course, my Tallest! With pleasure!  
  
[Cut to the Main Hanger. Zim, Dib, Gaz, GIR & FIR are standing outside the transport that will take Dib and Gaz home.]  
  
Dib: Well…um…I guess this is it…  
  
Gaz: Finally, we can go home.  
  
GIR: [hugs Gaz] I'll miss you!  
  
Gaz: [a bit of emotion flickers across her face, then she pushes him away] Yeah, sure.  
  
Zim: [sticks a hand out towards Dib] I bid you farewell, Dib. I'll admit that while I find you a troublesome nusance, you proved to be an adequate ally during the past 24 hours.  
  
Dib: [takes Zim's hand and they shake] Yeah…you two…well…see ya.  
  
[He lets go and walks up the ramp into the ship, with Gaz close behind. They disappear inside the ship and the ramp closes behind them. The engines roar to life and smoke billows out at Zim and the two robots as the ship lifts off the ground and soars off into space. "Long Way Home" starts playing.]  
  
Zim: [inhales deeply] Well, let's go, GIR. [he walks off and the robots follow]  
  
[Cut to the transport, gliding through space. Inside, Dib and Gaz sit in the passenger bay. Gaz is playing her GS2. Dib is watching out the window, watching the stars go by sadly.]  
  
[Cut to Zim back in the throne room. The Tallest are standing in front of the wall-sized star map, trying to pick out a planet for Zim to conquer. While they have their backs to him, Zim fingers the medal that's still hanging around his neck. As it glints in the light, he sighs. The flash back sequence begins.]  
  
[We see Zim discovering Dib and Gaz in the Cruiser. Then we see Gaz piloting the Cruiser against the Zhengian fighters.]  
  
[Fade to Dib, who's still watching out the window, having the same flashbacks.]  
  
[We see Zim & Dib fighting off the guards. Then we see GIR fall on the guard who had Dib cornered. Then we see Zim save Gaz from the guards. Next we see Dib shoving Zim out of the way of Khain's blast. Finally, we see the four of them, standing at the entrance to the convention hall, ready to receive their medals.]  
  
[Fade back to Zim, who is looking quite torn. He stares at the medal a few seconds longer, and then nods his head, having reached a decision. As the song ends, he clears his throat.]  
  
Zim: Excuse me, my Tallest?  
  
Red & Purple: [whipping around to look at him] Huh?  
  
Zim: I have decided it is not proper for an Invader to abandon and incomplete mission, no matter how trivial it may seem. [stands as tall as he can] I request permission to return to Earth to finish what I started.  
  
[Red and Purple look at each other, confused]  
  
Red: You mean, you want to go back to Earth?  
  
[Zim nods]  
  
[The Tallest look at each other again and shrug]  
  
Purple: Yeah, sure…I guess.  
  
Zim: [salutes and marches off] Come, GIR!  
  
GIR: [looks between Zim and FIR] Can FIR come too?  
  
Zim: [stops in his tracks, turning back] Oh…I suppose I could always use more help. Come on.  
  
[He starts walking off again. GIR hurries after him happily, pulling FIR along by the hand. The Tallest watch him go, then look at each other and shake their heads.] 


	19. Chapter 19

Scene 19: [Earth, nighttime, the Membrane living room. Prof. Membrane is coming out of the kitchen with yet another sandwich when the front door opens, and Dib and Gaz come running in.]  
  
Prof. Membrane: Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to.  
  
Dib: [runs up to his father, grabbing the hem of his trench coat excitedly] Dad! It was incredible! We went to Irk with Zim and fought a huge army and blew up the Zhengian mothership and crashed into Captain Khain and saved the planet and I got shot!!!  
  
Gaz: Yeah, it was pretty cool.  
  
Prof. Membrane: [reaches down to pat them each on the head] Well, I'm glad to see this heat hasn't damaged your childlike imaginations. Now, go on. Up to bed, you two. [he gives them each a gentle shove towards the stairs]  
  
[Gaz heads up the stairs obediently, with Dib right behind her]  
  
Dib: [as they disappear up the stairs] I can't wait to get all my pictures developed!  
  
[Cut to the Membrane front yard, the next day, late morning. Gaz is sitting on the front step, playing her GS2 while Dib is flipping through what can only be the photos from their adventure.]  
  
[Cut to an odd camera angle of the sidewalk in front of their house. Black boots step onto the screen, and Dib and Gaz look up]  
  
[Cut to the view of what Dib and Gaz see. Zim is standing on their walk, dressed in his disguise again. Beside him are GIR in his dog suit and FIR in a purple kitten suit. "Still Rock & Roll to Me" starts playing.]  
  
Dib: [stunned] …Zim…? What are you doing here?  
  
Zim: [walks up to them, and leans in towards Dib] I want you to know that even though we were allies yesterday, nothing has changed between us. As soon as Skool starts again, I'm going to destroy you!  
  
Dib: [cocks and eyebrow] What are you gonna do until then?  
  
Zim: I'm gonna steal these pictures! [swipes Dib's photo album and starts to run off]  
  
Dib: [jumping off] Hey! Give those back!  
  
[Dib chases Zim for a minute, and then tackles him in the front yard. The album flies out of Zim's hands and lands open in front of him.]  
  
Zim: [sits up, looking down at the photos, which are at odd angles, but creative, none-the-less] Hmm…not bad…you've even got my good side…  
  
Dib: [crawls up next to him on his hands and knees] I've got better ones, wanna see?  
  
[Gaz walks over to where the boys are and stands over the book, looking down, but trying to seem uninterested.]  
  
[The camera backs up, bringing the yard into full view, the three looking at the album, and GIR chasing FIR in circles around them. The camera backs up more and more until the whole Earth fills the screen. The words "The End" fade onto the screen in letter like the logo. That fades out after a moment, and the credits sequence begins]  
  
A/N: Stay Tuned for the Credits Sequence and the DVD Special Features! ^_^ 


End file.
